Shattered
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to Perfect. Jack wants to be himself again, even if he is stuck as a Cybertronian now, and to do that, he needed to shatter the illusion of what Knock Out thought was his. Non-con, one-sided Jack/KO, platonic Jack/Starscream, Creepy!Knock Out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's the sequel, and to touch briefly upon the Jack/Starscream thing, they will _not_ be having sex until _well_ into the story. For now, the M rating is for the non-con between Jack and KnocK Out, as this will mostly center around the recovery.**

* * *

Jack wished he could just stay in recharge forever, but that annoying flash to warn him he was near stasis always woke him up. He'd thought about ignoring it and letting himself fall into stasis, but like he had a freaking sixth sense, Knock Out always woke him up and practically force fed him the energon.

He only said practically because the part of Jack that was corrupted wouldn't let him pull away when Knock Out gave him the cube. The red mech had stopped feeding him through kisses, as they always turned into something more heated, and Jack was aware of every pain-staking moment, wishing he could drive something through Knock Out's chest plate. The corruption made him yield to the touches and made words he'd never mean slip out when Knock Out prompted him.

The mech had also grown rather…clingy ever since Breakdown had passed. There was no other word to describe the tight grip Knock Out would have on him when they would go into recharge, or how he'd lock Jack in the quarters they had to share when Knock Out was needed in the sickbay or elsewhere. Jack was rarely let out of the room, and he was never once left alone as Knock Out was always possessively by his side.

Unfortunately the pleasure that had plagued him wasn't gone, and he had to deal with the desire the closeness brought out in him, and he was unable to hate him, even if he could only hate what was being done to him.

Currently, Jack was handed a cube and Knock Out watched him intently as he drank from it reluctantly.

"Do you love me?" he asked abruptly.

Jack barely had the energon down, but he felt like he was about to purge anyway. "_Yes."_ He hissed through his gritted denta.

Knock Out never seemed to care that Jack was now trying to resist, he just smirked and looked amused at the attempts. He tilted his head and for several peaceful minutes, the red mech appeared to be ignoring him, no doubt talking with someone on a that Jack had no idea how to use. He couldn't ask any of the other Decepticons, and Knock Out sure wasn't going to tell him.

Abruptly, Knock Out scowled and got off the berth. "I have to go, there's an emergency down in the sickbay from the last energon mining."

Though Jack hated to act like this, he reached out and clutched Knock Out's servo. "Wait! Don't lock me in, I can't stand being alone!"

The scowl faded into an unsettling grin as the medic ran his digits along Jack's head. "Sorry Jack, but the doctor is needed elsewhere. We can play when I get back."

Jack resisted the urge to shudder with anticipation, which just served to horrify him. "My mother was a nurse," he said abruptly as he was grasping at straws now, "she taught me how to close wounds and stitch them up if there was ever an emergency."

"Human anatomy and Cybertronian anatomy are completely different." Knock Out said flatly, but he paused thoughtfully. "Though I supposed I could give you a crash course, at least I won't have to train someone else from scratch." He said quietly before he turned on his pede toward the door. "Fine, come along then."

Whether it was by the compulsion or not, Jack had no objections for once as he followed after Knock Out. He did object however to the mech's wandering servos that would brush against his sides and aft every now and then as they walked to the sickbay. His servos seemed unable to co-operate with him, as trying to physically fight back against Knock Out was not something he was able to do anymore. "Get your hands off me."

Knock Out glanced up at him, and gave him one of those creepy smiles that made Jack's plating crawl. He knew Jack couldn't stop him, so he just continued to do as he pleased. "Just a little longer, and you'll stop trying to resist. I suppose it was my own fault for not counting on your remaining stubbornness." He grumbled before shrugging. "If you just gave in, then it would feel good all the time."

"It never feels good." Jack muttered, but they both knew it was a lie.

Knock Out chuckled. "That's not what your body tells me."

"It's only because of what you did to me." Jack said coldly.

Knock Out just smirked as they walked into the sickbay. "I'll show you how to seal a wound; that should stop the bleeding before I can get to them." He said and took a torque from the counter and a scrap of a metal from a container before he went to the first Vehicon. "Keep your optics off my mech." He snapped as the drone seemed to glance at Jack, but with the mask it was hard to tell.

The drone's blank face plate snapped forward as it avoided looking at Jack, who just watched Knock Out patch up a spot. "They'd stop staring if you let me go get an alt-mode."

Knock Out snorted. "You don't need one, you're safe enough in my room." He said handed Jack the torque, his gaze triumphant as the mech did nothing more than clench his fist on the handle. He was well aware of Jack's intention of wanting to kill him, ever since he came out of his daze. "Finish up with this one, then move on to the less serious ones."

Jack watched him walk off to a Vehicon with its arm detached and Jack finished welding before he moved on to another one. His optics landed a large blue mech, and for a moment, everything seemed frozen as he stared. He felt his spark pulse rapidly as he remembered the touches of another blue mech, and he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't seeing a ghost. "You need any assistance?" he asked warily.

Dreadwing glanced at him, his features stoic as he held his arm where energon was leaking. "No, it is merely superficial. Attend to one of the others."

Jack nodded and couldn't deny he was relieved to put some distance between him and Dreadwing as he went over to another Vehicon. He continued on doing patch jobs until he was sure no one was going to bleed out of any wounds, but the spiteful side of him told him that they were still the enemy, even if that word was now being used to describe both Autobot and Decepticon alike.

He couldn't trust either faction it seemed, and there was no way for him to become human again. His spark ached as he stared off to the side, with everything that had happened; he barely had time to think about his mother. How was she? Did she think he was dead, or still just a captive of the 'Cons? Had the 'Bots told her that he was now a mech? These questions made him uncomfortable, and he noticed Knock Out giving him a suspicious look. "What, I'm finished."

"You missed one, and I doubt Megatron would be too pleased that his first lieutenant went unaided." He said and Jack grimaced; he could still remember how brutal Megatron could get all too well.

For a moment though, Jack wondered if Knock Out was doing this on purpose, if he actually liked how he reacted to Dreadwing's presence. The medic was certainly sadistic enough to derive some enjoyment out of making Jack uncomfortable when he was being 'difficult.' Usually though, it was done through some twisted sexual act that Knock Out knew Jack would hate, but still 'willingly' went along with due to the control he had over him.

Jack tried his best to remain calm as he patched up the wounded arm and kept his optics on the metal plate in his servo than the blue armour surrounding it. His vents heaved involuntary as Dreadwing pulled his arm away and glanced down at it, but then his optics turned to him, which made Jack feel rather queasy.

Jack felt someone grip his arms painfully tight and was pulled over to the closet where Knock Out shoved him in, his expression set in a scowl. "What did I do this time?" he muttered.

Knock Out's scowl deepened. "I'm not letting anyone else get ideas; you can stay in here until I let you out." He grumbled and the door slid shut. There was a pause outside in the sickbay and Jack assumed Knock Out was being stared at for his display. "_What?"_

Jack rolled his eyes and turned around in the tight space to look for anything useful. Though most of what he found was paint and polish, as the important tools would be out and within reach, he did find an innocent looking box. There was nothing in it, but _he_ could use this to his advantage once he and Knock Out returned to their room. He grimaced and began to fill the box with various paints, polishes, and several rags. Jack waited for the door to open as he tried to work out the details in his mind, trying to reason with himself what he was about to do was for his freedom.

When the doors slid open, Jack turned around and held the box out disarmingly, looking past the red mech at the empty sickbay. It seemed they wouldn't even need to go to their room. Knock Out had made a mistake in letting Jack into the sickbay, and now he was going to get out.

Knock Out raised a brow. "What's this all for?"

Jack smiled, the gesture coming to him so easily that it disturbed him. "I had some time to think, and realized I've never even helped you with your paint. You let me clean you, and _you_ clean _me_, I just wanted to return the favor."

Though clearly wanting to go through with it, Knock Out still looked a bit suspicious. "Here and now? Well, this is certainly unexpected, but I knew you'd come around. What changed your mind?" he questioned, but then his optics narrowed. "This wouldn't have something to do with Dreadwing, would it? You looked at him like you looked at me in the beginning."

Jack thought there was something seriously wrong if Knock Out even _thought_ that what they had was even remotely romantic or affectionate. The red mech could try and lay the 'positive' attention on him all he wanted, but it was still _creepy_ and _wrong_. Knock Out could control his body, but his mind was still relatively his own, and he was going to use it. "Do I? I never realized that, it's just that I keep seeing Breakdown instead."

The medic blinked, looking truly surprised for once, even if it didn't last for long. "Oh really now?" he questioned, a jealous edge in his voice. He slowly gripped Jack around the waist and lifted him up, walking over to one of the empty berths and set Jack down on it. He leaned in so their foreheads touched. "That certainly isn't going to do." He muttered and pressed his lips against Jack's, taking the box away before sending the mech onto his back and climbed on top of him.

This wasn't going the way Jack wanted it to at all, and with the touches to his seams, he felt a jolt of pleasure and it just made him want to throw up despite the warm feeling that it brought out. He groaned and leaned into the nips being placed along his neck and tried to keep a grip on his objective, which had quickly snowballed into _this_. "Wait, what about the polish?"

Knock Out chuckled lowly as he traced one digit along the seam of Jack's chest plate. "Jack, for you to work on my paintjob would just be a waste, but I like your commitment. You can do that later, but first…" he trailed off and began to nip along Jack's neck once more, his servos wandering down his sides. "You're not getting out of this that easily," he growled, "touch me."

Jack felt the compulsion from his spark and his body moved even as his mind attempted to resist, as he still very clearly remembered the other times Knock Out made him participate, the very first time when he had to overload himself standing out. He gave up his mental battle as he saw how Knock Out looked at him during that particular moment, and he never wanted to see that intense look of desire ever again; it had hurt to even walk after that.

Instead of fighting, Jack decided to save his strength and attempted to block out how his own digits ran along Knock Out's armour and dug into his seams, which caused the red mech to moan and grind into him, his panel feeling hot against his own. He tried to retreat into his own mind, but sharp pain in his valve abruptly brought him back to reality and he arched off the berth in surprise. Knock Out chuckled and began moving back and forth lazily, a smug smirk seeming to be permanently etched onto his faceplate. He looked like he thought he'd won, but this wasn't something Jack was _fighting_ to win.

When the overload stuck them both, Knock Out slid out and settled onto the berth beside Jack, his arms going around his waist with a vice-like grip. Jack saw his optics close and he carefully reached over to the forgotten box that hadn't been knocked off the berth and pulled out a bottle of polish. He squirted the liquid around the arms and began to slip out of the grip, since he knew from watching Knock Out wax himself how slippery it could get.

Jack pressed his lips together to keep from saying a word or making a sound, his lower regions aching as he got out of the grip and to his feet. He put the codpiece back on and used the rag to clean the energon and transfluid up from his pelvic area and thighs. He glanced back at Knock Out to make sure the mech was still asleep before he briskly walked over to the doors, wincing occasionally and made his way down the hall.

For the first time, Jack felt free. Sure, he knew he _wasn't_, not even close, but free from _Knock Out_, who had been plaguing him even when he'd been human. It was like a personal victory, and he knew he couldn't waste it with staying on the Nemesis. He didn't care where he went, just wanted to be gone, and go far away from here.

Jack saw some of the drones patrolling the halls, who still gave him glances, which he'd grown uncomfortably used to since Knock Out still refused to let him get an alt-mode. When he got out of here, attaining one was the first thing he was going to do. He was tired of being called a pleasure bot when they thought he couldn't hear, or worse, when he was called _Knock Out's_. That sense of ownership the mech felt he had over him just made his plating crawl.

Knowing what was in control of the ground bridge thanks to prior knowledge, Jack's brief moment of victory came to a screeching halt when he realized that he'd have to get _Soundwave_ to send him somewhere. Jack could take a jump off the ship, but he was going to call that Plan B, and only if he was desperate. Though given how long Knock Out slept uninterrupted, Jack had at least a little while to find a way off.

Since he wasn't stupid enough to try and bluff his way past Soundwave to get him to open a ground bridge for him, Jack needed a flyer's help, and he didn't think they'd be too inclined to help him either, but he quite honestly had no other way to get off the ship, especially since it was in motion. Jack knew if he tricked one of the drones, then he stood a better chance of escape if he appeared to act like the ditz they seemed to think he was.

What _other_ reason would Knock Out have to keep him away from them? None of them knew how he and Knock Out really interacted with each other, so he'd hopefully have the advantage.

Making his way down to the lower levels where the drones were stationed, as Knock Out once went into nauseating detail about tossing him to them if he didn't behave properly. Jack hadn't known if Knock Out was bluffing, eve with the jealousy issues to advise him otherwise, but the Breakdown thing still happened _in spite_ of the medic's own issues regarding 'sharing.'

Shuddering, Jack walked down to the lower levels and only saw Vehicons so far, and he wondered if the Eradicons were located somewhere else. He saw the Vehicons glance at him, and he decided he didn't know how much longer he could have if he kept walking around aimlessly. "Where are the Eradicons? I need to speak with one of them." He said dreamily.

The drones glanced at each other, but they didn't seem to be put off by his attitude, just a little suspicious. "Why? Are they needed?"

Jack shook his head, keeping his expression dazed. "No, I've just never had the chance to go flying before, and I was wondering what it felt like."

"It's a surprise that Knock Out let you out." One of the Vehicons said.

Jack shrugged. "It surprised me too, but he sent me down here for some reason. He wouldn't tell me why though, so I thought of going flying." He said and saw the drones glance at each other again. "Can you help me then?"

"Sure, we can bring you to the Eradicons." Another one of the drones said.

Jack blinked, trying not to look uneasy despite how this was turning out. "I only need one of them though." He said confusedly and was about to be led away, when another voice spoke up, sounding somewhat irritated.

"What are you all doing? Shouldn't you be working?"

Jack tried very hard not to freeze as he turned around and saw Dreadwing standing merely a few feet away. The drones scattered and Jack was suddenly left by himself and trying to keep calm despite his processor screaming at him to get as much distance between himself and this mech. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"The aerial fleet and the drones are both under my temporary command; I am keeping them in line." Dreadwing replied. "What are _you_ doing here? I am highly doubtful that Knock Out would send you to a drone when he has kept you out of sight."

Jack's tone became slightly bitter, and it conveyed too much of what he was trying to hide. "It wouldn't be the first time." He said and grimaced, hurrying to get back on topic before that remark could be picked apart. "The point is; he still sent me down here; so could you point me in the right direction? I don't think those Vehicon were being very helpful."

"I'm sure they weren't thinking of helping _you_." Dreadwing muttered in disgust. "If you had an alt-mode, you would be better prepared to defend yourself."

Jack shrugged like it was no big deal, as he still needed to play dumb. "Knock Out _likes_ staring at me though, he calls me his canvas." He said and once Dreadwing gave him a strange look, Jack thought he'd might have accidently said the wrong thing. Still, there probably were less creepy ways to say that though. "Could you take me to the Eradicons?"

"Does Lord Megatron know about this?" Dreadwing questioned.

Jack knew he had to be careful, as this mech seemed to be one of the more loyal 'Cons. "Oh yes," he said dreamily, "Knock Out cleared it, he's finally going to let me have an alt-mode." He said and shuddered with anticipation for show, to prove that there were _other_ reasons for this, which he'd let the seeker make his mind up about on his own.

Given the closeness, the constant supervision, and how they were sharing quarters, Jack felt creeped out that the conclusion that the ones not in the know had thought they were shacking up.

Dreadwing gave him a measuring look, as if trying to detect whether or not he was telling the truth, before he walked past him. "Remain here; I will retrieve one of the drones for you."

Only when Jack was sure he was alone did he let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he couldn't stand not being able to do _something_ His freedom was so close, he just had to be a little bit more patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out purred as he came back online, his little romp in the sickbay bringing a touch of danger of being caught. He felt better than he had in a while since Breakdown had been offlined, but his current good mood was dashed abruptly when he saw he was lying alone on a berth, his empty arms coated with cleaning polish. Knock Out blinked, and his processor worked out the pieces before he scowled and got off the berth.

_'Jack, you devious little mech, when I get my hands on you, you're not gonna be able to walk for a week.'_ Knock Out thought and cleaned the substance off his arms, and pelvic region before leaving the sickbay. He stalked down the hall, his anger giving way to fear as he knew he had to tell Megatron of this.

He couldn't imagine that going over well, especially since he'd insisted that Jack couldn't disobey him and wouldn't escape.

Knock Out slapped his forehead when he went over how Jack could have found a way to get around his orders. _'Damn the danger; I will hold Jack down and _bond_ with him to make sure he never escapes me again!'_ he thought angrily. His flare of anger died down as he walked toward the bridge and found Megatron at the helm. "My lord."

"What is it, Knock Out?" Megatron questioned.

Knock Out paused hesitantly. "Jack…he's escaped." He rushed out.

There was silence for a moment, an ominous silence as Megatron slowly turned around. "He escaped?" he repeated. "After all you're insistence, he _escaped?"_

"He escaped _me_ anyway." Knock Out said hurriedly. "You see, we were in the sickbay, and things got a little heated between the two of us." He explained nervously.

Megatron didn't look amused. "I would have expected you to think with your _head_ than with your _spike_, doctor." He growled. "What are you waiting for, _find him!_" he shouted and Knock Out fled from the room, grateful to still have his limbs intact.

He knew he had to find Jack soon or Megatron would get even more impatient with him; but where could he start looking?

* * *

Jack awkwardly gripped the wings of the Eradicon as he tried not to fall. Despite his trepidation of being caught, Jack was able to get off the ship and now he just needed to make the drone land somewhere. The landscape was rocky and there were few smooth surfaces, but he figured the drone could manage. "I want you to land, the cliffs will be good cover to find an alt-mode in." he said and felt the Eradicon fly lower toward of the smooth patches of earth.

The drone hovered long enough for Jack to jump off and it transformed. Jack hardly waited for him to transform before walking out toward the mountains. He couldn't make it seem like he was _trying _to ditch the Eradicon after all. He had no idea where he was, but the drone didn't seem to know that Jack had no idea if there was a road nearby. And from the view in the air, Jack thought he _might_ have seen one anyway.

Jack heard the Eradicon's footsteps growing increasingly quicker and he glanced back to see the drone fall back suddenly at a sedated pace. He could not know for sure, but he figured he should be on his guard. Those Vehicons had tried to lure him away because they thought he was easy, well he was _not_, and he was not going to let this drone try anything. "I'm not going to interface with you." He said bluntly and heard the Eradicon stop abruptly.

"What?" he questioned.

Jack narrowed his optics, but kept on walking and while the drone was distracted, this could be his only chance to get away. Jack clenched his fists as he saw a crevice of mountains and ran toward it. He squeezed in between the rocks and grimaced as he felt the scrapes along his plating, but with the wings it would take a while for the Eradicon to find him hopefully, and then he could take the time to find another place to hide out.

"Get back here!" The Eradicon shouted.

Jack hurried his pace and squeezed out from the crevice on the other side, but he stumbled over a jagged fissure in the rocks and he stumbled down a hill into a cavern. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. It seemed he'd fallen far down into the cavern and got up on his feet, glad that it was big enough for him to stand in. The ceiling had a gap that he'd fallen through, and while he was stuck, he'd rather be in _here_ than out _there._

Jack walked down the tunnel and felt around for any other fissures for him to move through, and he heard a noise coming from further down. He cautiously made his way toward it, his optics narrowing even more as he felt a gap in the wall. He bit his lip before crawling into the smaller tunnel and the noise got louder. When he reached the other end, he peered around nervously, but didn't see anyone in the darkness. His optics did catch sight of a glow from across the room where the entire wall seemed to be emitting a blue glow from small rocks.

The mech got to his feet as he realized that he'd just stumbled upon an _energon_ mine. He'd seen what the energon looked like before it became liquidized and now he had a supply to keep him fed. Jack felt his hopes rise, even with the nervousness of the Decepticons finding him.

A rock fell from above him and it clanked against his helm. He furrowed his optic ridges before looked cautiously to the ceiling, only to see a large mass of silver coming crashing down on top of him and sent him onto his front. He blinked when an energon crystal landed in his close line of sight, but the bigger worry at the moment was the groaning from what was on his back.

Jack looked back, just as the silver form looked down and for an awkward moment, neither of them both made a move, too stunned as they realized that they weren't as alone as they thought.

The moment soon passed though, and Jack found a missile launcher being aimed dangerous close to his faceplate, and his attention was kept on that as the form spoke. "Who sent you?"

"Starscream?!" Jack questioned incredulously.

Starscream looked even angrier. "So Megatron thinks he can send some measly pleasure bot to do me in? He must be low on troops then."

Jack felt his ire increase as well. "I'm not a pleasure bot, I just don't have an alt-mode! And I'm not a Decepticon, I don't have their insignia; I recognized you from something else!"

Though he clearly looked suspicious by this, his anger seemed to be fading into something more calculative. "You don't have an alt-mode?" he questioned and for some reason this information seemed to interest him.

Jack assumed it meant Starscream knew he had no weapons on him, and he shook his head rapidly as he thought up some lie quickly because he could _not_ let it slip that he knew Knock Out right now. His life could very well depend on his next sentence. "I just got here, and I'm hungry! Please don't kill me!" he shouted and closed his optics tightly.

He remembered the failed attempted at begging with Knock Out, but those had been for something else entirely, this was his _life_ he was pleading for now. When Jack didn't feel the missile tearing his faceplate apart, he peeked out through his lids and saw Starscream looked conflicted; oh, he looked very much like he wanted to kill him then and there, but there also seemed to be something holding him back.

From the way Starscream fixated on his non-existence alt-mode, he assumed it had something to do with his ability to transform, but what did he find valuable about that?

Starscream eventually stood up and back away from Jack after taking the energon crystal, his optics narrowed still. "You may get your meal, but I'm keeping my optics on you. One false move…" he trailed off and Jack didn't need to be told twice.

Jack shakily rose to his feet as he walked over to the wall and pulled the nearest crystal out of the wall, which took a bit of effort. He brushed the dirt away and experimentally brought it up to his mouth, nibbling on it and thinking of what to do next.

* * *

Starscream had thought of letting the missile go, but an opportunity had struck. Though this mech _claimed_ he wasn't a pleasure bot, and aside from several scratches from the rocks, he looked far too well cared for to be on his own. His plating was very polished and glossy, which meant who ever his 'carer' was, he must have been well stocked, given the fact some of the chipped paint began to reveal the silver plating underneath.

And a pleasure bot didn't _need_ a T-cog anyway. He just needed this mech to get an alt-mode and he could have a T-cog back to regain his wings.

That didn't mean he was going to let his guard down around this mech, once he got what he wanted, he was sending this mech back to whomever he got away from for a hefty fine. First though, he needed a name. "Who do you belong to?"

The mech made an indignant noise and glared at him. "I don't belong to _anyone!"_ he shouted vehemently.

Starscream raised an optic ridge, but didn't care about this mech's issues. "You clearly know who _I_ am," he said suspiciously, "yet who are _you?"_

The mech stared at him for a moment, but then a bitter smile crossed his faceplate. "You can call me Shift."

"Well, _Shift,"_ Starscream spat out the name, it didn't sound like a normal one, "How did you know who I was?"

"We all know who you are, you're the Decepticon second-in-command." Shift said quietly.

Starscream scrutinized him. The mech didn't have any symbol of Autobot _or_ Decepticon allegiance, so this must have been one of those Neutrals. Hn, those cowards, the lot of them. Still, he didn't seem to know that he'd left, but since the very first thing he'd done was accuse him of being an assassin, he'd clearly blown that. "Yes, well, you're sources are outdated, for I am no longer with the Decepticons."

The mech looked just a little too relieved. "Oh, which faction are you apart of now?"

"_Neither_." Starscream said intensely. "Nor am I one of you _Neutrals_, I am merely…myself." He finished lamely and drooped his wings as he realized he was no better than a Neutral. He turned a critical optic to Shift, and sneered; well, maybe a little better than _this_ one anyway.

Shift clenched the energon crystal awkwardly in his servos. "Well then, you got room for one more?"

Starscream stared at the mech blankly. He'd expected this mech to be harder to convince to go with him, but he just up and offered? Well, this seemed to be going easier than he thought it'd be, but that just told him to be even more on his guard. "Yes, of course there is."

* * *

Jack knew it was a big risk, but Starscream had deserted the Decepticons, so it seemed unlikely he'd try and go back to them. And really, he had nowhere else to go. As much as he wanted to see his mother and make sure she was okay, he still couldn't go back to Nevada, as he needed to know _where_ he was in the first place. It also surprised him that Starscream was so accommodating given that he had just threatened to kill him.

It didn't escape him that Starscream probably had his own reasons for this sudden 'generosity', but then again, so did Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he finished with his energon crystal, Jack saw that Starscream was still finishing his up. The seeker caught his gaze and scowled at him. "There are still some scraps here still, find your own."

"I wasn't going to ask you for yours." Jack retorted, and disgust laced his next words. "I've already _shared_ enough to last me." He said and Starscream narrowed his optics, likely catching the double meaning of his words. "What I was _going _to ask you was where we were."

"On some primitive organic planet." Starscream snapped.

Jack scowled. "I figured that due to the non-metallic surfaces." He retorted. "Whatever you think of me, I am no idiot."

The seeker's eyes narrowed further and he smirked. "And yet you offered to travel with me first."

Jack scowled further, but as much as he wanted to have the last say in this brewing argument, it could jeopardize whatever chance he had of learning of his location. He just needed to see one familiar landmark and he'd be able to triangulate his distance from Jasper. Jack repressed a shudder when he thought of the Autobots catching him; while he would also like to give them a chance, he was still too scared of Optimus to take one.

"I also know you cannot be an idiot, surely there had to be some reason for your defection." Jack said in placation.

Starscream made a sniffing sound as he appeared to puff up. Apparently even if it was only Jack present, it seemed the seeker could not help himself. "I merely decided that I wanted to go in a different direction, I take it that you're actions are the same?"

Jack cringed, trying not to think of the phantom touches that made his plating crawl. It took a lot of effort not to be reminded of such a dark period in his life, and he'd know it'd take even more to work by it. He had enough problems without Starscream bringing them up. "My actions are my own." He said simply.

Starscream gave him a suspicious stare. "If you are to be my follower, I will not have you slow me down. You need an alt-mode, I suggest you find one."

"How will I find one if I do not know _where_ to find one?" Jack questioned.

Starscream scowled impatiently at him. "Tell me, Neutral, did you _ever_ have an alt-mode?" he asked and Jack shook his head, wondering where this was going. "You must have been very young when your 'care giver' got you."

_I still am very young, _Jack wanted to say, but didn't know if it would tip Starscream off to something being amiss. He wasn't willing to jeopardize his only chance at information. He didn't trust the seeker as far as he could throw him, but he was his only option. It was either Starscream or Airachnid, and while the seeker was definitely an arrogant one, he was still a better choice than the spider femme.

He didn't consider the Autobots for obvious reasons.

"For the last time, I never belonged to _anyone."_ Jack insisted, but if Starscream was going to continue making these allusions, he knew he probably shouldn't waste his breath. "As a suggestion, perhaps we should leave soon. It is not a demand, merely a suggestion." He explained hastily when Starscream's optics narrowed. "Since energon is scarce, it would be for the best to gather up what we can, as I'm sure you were going to suggest."

Starscream's expression turned slightly smug, as if he really had thought of the idea. "Yes, gather the energon and we shall make our departure."

When the seeker made no move to pick up the crystals, Jack realized the mech was ordering _him_ do it. "Very well." He said, keeping the bite out of his tone. He had to play nice for as long as he could, and only when he figured out the rest of his plan would he feel safe enough to go out on his own.

* * *

Knock Out had only felt this surge of rage once before, and that was when he learned of Breakdown's death at the hands of that traitorous wretch Airachnid. He'd searched all through the ship looking for Jack, but he hadn't been able to find him. It led to the outlandish conclusion Jack had somehow gotten off the ship, but he knew that Jack wouldn't have been able to fool Soundwave with some measly little lie.

His answer had come when one of the Eradicons had returned from a flight, who froze upon seeing him. The reaction was all the confirmation Knock Out needed to figure out how Jack managed to escape. "What have you done?"

"I-I didn't meant to lose him!" The Eradicon stammered, holding their hands up in surrender. "Commander Dreadwing had said to take your mech out to get an alt-mode, because _you_ had requested it."

"Fool!" Knock Out snapped angrily. "I would never have allowed Jack out of my sight; where is that seeker so I may have a _word_ with him?"

"I am standing right here." A deep voice said from behind Knock Out.

The red mech's anger gave way to fear as he turned around, allowing the Eradicon to flee from sight. He peered up at the seeker, his expression turning sheepish. "You certainly are punctual."

"It was hard not to overhear your yelling." Dreadwing replied gruffly. "You spoke of your mech, 'Jack' was it?" he added and for a moment he looked disdainful. "Like the Wrecker Wheeljack?"

Knock Out scowled. "No, nothing like him. _My_ Jack is…different," he said as his expression seemed to take on a momentarily far away loo, as though he was remembering something particular fond before he snapped out of it, "and he detests the Autobots."

Well, he detested Prime, but Knock Out would bet credits that Jack would stay far away from the 'Bots for fear of their leader alone.

"Why would he flee from you?" Dreadwing questioned.

Knock Out tried not to look too panicked. "Perhaps he'd merely being rebellious. Lord Megatron made one thing clear though, I must find him or it's my hide."

"This mech is…_important_ to Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked uncertainly.

Knock Out paused, but didn't see the point in lying, especially if it was called into question later on. "Not really, but Jack is no real fighter. By this he's proven to be sneaky, and surely this is just the makings of a mech who is homesick. I have assured our mighty leader that I would try to keep him calm about such things, and it's not exactly going as I planned."

Though the interfacing was great, and the obedience, that fire in Jack had only served to continually annoy him. Jack was certainly in for another 'spark-check' when he got his servos on him.

"Allow me to accompany you on your search." Dreadwing offered.

Knock Out's optics widened. "What? Why?"

"It was on my command that Jack be allowed to leave; I wish to make amends for being so easily fooled." Dreadwing explained. "If Lord Megatron wishes for this mech to be brought back, then we will bring him back."

Of course Dreadwing would do this if he thought it would appease Megatron, but Knock Out was reluctant to go along with it. "You saw how he reacted to you in the med bay; there is no telling how Jack might react to seeing you."

Dreadwing looked somewhat rueful. "It is because to him my paint resembles Breakdown, does it not?"

_'Yes, but not for the reasons you think.'_ Knock Out thought, but felt the possessive anger flare up and the need to squash this right now. "A tryst was all they had, and it meant nothing to either of them."

"Still, an airborne Decepticon would offer a better vantage point, would I not?" Dreadwing suggested logically.

Knock Out scowled, realizing that there was no way out of this. "Very well, but you are not to approach my Jack if you see him; he does not need any painful reminders."

The red mech knew that his words held a certain irony to them, but he ignored it. After all, Jack was his, and he had a right to play with his things.

* * *

Jack kept the crystals awkwardly in his arms as he followed Starscream through the rocky terrain. He wasn't sure if Starscream was ranting to him about the terrain being too tolling, or if he just liked the sound of his own voice. Either way, Starscream hadn't paused long enough for Jack to give any input, and he thought it wouldn't be appreciated anyway. Not until the seeker made it clear he _wanted_ him to speak.

Abruptly, Starscream glanced back at him when he mentioned a crashed ship they were headed toward. "What about yours?"

Jack had to think fast, and it had to sound believable. "Mine crashed and sunk beneath the organic ground, I was barely able to escape. It took me a while before I could get the grainy substance out of my circuits."

"Yes," Starscream said kicking a nearby rock disdainfully, "they can be _quite_ annoying."

From the sudden change in his use of pronouns, Jack had a feeling the seeker was talking about something other than the landscape. "How far away is it until we reach this ship of yours?"

Starscream was silent momentarily, but Jack caught a glimpse of uncertainty, which was quickly covered up by a look of smug self-assurance. "We will get there when we get there." he said and Jack rolled his optics. "I saw that."

"Good." Jack retorted and they continued to trek along the mountains.

Though there was a silence, it didn't last long as Starscream continued to rant once he nearly tripped over a boulder and looked ready to fire a missile at it, but Jack had to convince him that it was not the best option to waste any ammo. He was also worried that the noise could attract attention, either from the Decepticon, Autobots, or humans. Still, he had to word it in a way that made it seem like Starscream had thought of it himself.

Jack soon felt the weight of the crystals he was carrying and worried his joints could became stiff and accidently drop them. Unintentionally he thought of the way he tried to rebel against the restraints Knock Out had put on his mind, which included spitting his energon back into his faceplate.

Knock Out hadn't liked it, and Jack had never done it again after the one time.

Starscream looked back at him, and Jack had to quickly cover up his nausea and disgust. Jack hurried his pace and the seeker looked back ahead, but only after taking one of the crystals from him. They carried on, until the sun above them began to set, the colours streaming across the sky and Jack was momentarily distracted by it. How long had it been since he'd seen the sky, breathed the air? It felt too long.

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" Starscream said from a short distance away, his features twisted in annoyance.

Jack blinked and quickly made his way toward him. "Sorry, it's just…I sorta lost myself."

Starscream looked out at the setting sun, but while his features didn't lessen, his tone momentarily did. "It's nothing compared to the feeling of flight."

Jack looked bemused by that statement, as riding on an Eradicon's back was not the best time to understand the joys of flight; he'd been too worried about getting caught to think about how it felt in the sky.

The seeker turned his glare to Jack once more, any trace of softness in his voice gone. "If you get _distracted_ one more time, I'll leave you behind."

"I got it." Jack said, but wondered if the words were an empty threat. Still, it was an unnecessary risk.

Starscream turned back and they continued on walking, the remaining sunlight setting over the horizon and soon the stars began to light up the dark sky and the glow of the moon. Even as a human Jack had never really taken the time to appreciate what he was seeing, just accepting it was a natural occurrence. Ever since his imprisonment, Jack knew better than to take things for granted, but it still brought up the issue of his mother and what he was going to do.

Jack kept back his sigh and soon they came across a ship that was half buried beneath a rocky mountain edge, with the spikes of the ship protruding out and Jack looked around as they walked in. "So I take it this is your base, how…depressing."

"I can still throw you out, or I could do much worse for your insult to my hospitality." Starscream said raising one of his claws.

Jack shuddered as he recalled the feel of Knock Out's claws gripping his upper arms or raking them across his plating. He quickly squashed the memory before he purged, or worse, he actually started to feel _good_ at the thought of the memory. "Forgive my rudeness, but I have seen such a depressive environment that I was hoping for a bit of color to brighten things up." He explained, not wanting to outright state that the dark surroundings were going to have him watching his own back.

Starscream narrowed his optics as he took a look around, snorting as he turned on his pede. "Just set the energon crystals down, and they'll have to be used sparingly as the Harbinger certainly doesn't have any energon in it." He said and as he turned a corner and soon Jack heard a low cackle.

Jack placed the crystals down in the corner and went to see what was so funny, but he stopped short at the sight of five unresponsive gray protoforms. "Are…are they dead?"

"No, just empty shells." Starscream said and smirked as he looked through what appeared to be a computer to the side. "It appears I have just been given a boon." He said and took another bite out of the crystal he'd taken and looked over at Jack, his expression hardening. "Stand back, I will not have any interferences." He hissed and Jack stepped out of the room.

Though still knowing that Starscream was the enemy, and he _should_ mess this up, Jack was curious about what he was actually going to do. He watched in disbelief as Starscream used energon from his own to put into the five protoforms, and had to shield himself when electricity began to dance around the room, and Jack heard Starscream's cackling return in full force.

_'Well, isn't this like something out of a horror movie.'_ Jack thought and when the lights show stopped, he lowered his arms, but blinked and rubbed his optics to make sure he was seeing right. "Starscream, are there really six of you here, or do my optics need to be checked?"

One of the Starscreams, who Jack assumed to be the original as he was the closet, turned around and crossed his arms while the other five stood in front of the pods Jack had seen them in. "Silly Neutral, these are members of my esteemed armada." He explained and began to pace in front of the five clones, appearing to address them solely now. "Who now stand upon the very presafist of glory to meet the destiny which I have so tenaciously worked toward-" he said, but was cut off by one of the clones.

"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons!"

Jack froze at this declaration. "You intend to go _back_ to the Decepticons?"

Starscream looked at Jack like he thought he was an idiot. "I cannot allow this injustice to be postponed any longer; I am taking what should rightfully be mine!"

_'Man, he's even more self-centered than I thought.'_ Jack mused, but even though this was a rather awful turn of events, he knew voicing any dissent with six Starscreams and no weapons of his own would leave him being turned into scrap metal. "Of course, I was just surprised is all."

Starscream walked toward him and Jack backed away, but the seeker went right past him and the clones followed him out. After a brief moment, Jack reluctantly followed as well, only he stopped at the entrance of the Harbinger and as Starscream had his back turned, his clones transformed. Jack's optics narrowed at the look of disbelief that crossed the seeker's faceplate. '_Could someone else be keeping a secret too?'_ he thought and watched the clones fly off. He'd been MIA for a little while he was sure, so had something happened while he was imprisoned?

The seeker met his gaze, his carefully covered disbelief turning into real irritation. "What are staring at? Fetch me my energon crystal!"

Jack rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the laboratory and found the crystal on top of the console, but as he picked up the energon, he wondered if this computer could be used for something other than looking up files. Knowing that his brief time with Starscream seemed to be coming to an untimely end, Jack would have to try and get as much information as he could until that crucial moment came to pass.

But then again, this was _Starscream_, and while the seeker couldn't see past his bloated ego, Jack's panic turned to confidence that _something_ would come along to screw things up. His panicky thoughts mollified for the time being, the mech walked back out toward Starscream with calm, collected steps to not show just how much his proclamation had him wanting to run for the hills. "Here."

Starscream snatched the energon crystal out of his hand and devoured it like he hadn't eaten in days. He tripped up as he walked back toward the ship, and gripped Jack's arm to steady himself, only to fall completely flat on his faceplate when Jack jerked himself out of the seeker's grip.

The sudden contact had taken Jack back to a very horrible period in his life, one he did not need the seeker prying into. "I am sorry, you just…startled me."

Starscream glowered at him as he got back to his feet. "The next time I 'startle' you, it will be my servo in your stomach should you ever do that again, understood?!"

Jack froze, with his processor feeling like it was going to short circuit by the graphic image of a hand that had already been plunged through his stomach. "Yes." He croaked out. "I understand perfectly."

Starscream 'hmmped' and stalked back inside the ship. Since the seeker didn't immediately make a call for him to follow, Jack decided it wouldn't hurt to keep his distance for the time being as he thought of what to do.

It was not healthy for him to be this skittish with physical contact; what if he found himself disgusted to even hold his own mother? A surge of rage spread through him as he got angrier at what Knock Out had did to him and for what Optimus had done. He'd always suspected there was something wrong with Knock Out, as his words had unnerved him even when Jack had been human, but Optimus was someone he'd trusted and looked up to; how could he do this to him?

Starscream intended to go back to the Decepticons, would he necessarily _care_ if Jack decided that he didn't want to follow? The seeker was letting Jack stay because he needed him for something, and he just might drag him along if there was still a need, but Jack just needed to find out if the Harbinger's computer was able to converge with the human internet.

With a heavy sigh, Jack realized that maybe hanging around Starscream might actually have been a lucky break. In his own inadvertent ways he was making Jack face his issues instead of trying to push them away. He knew it was a twisted way of reasoning things out, but what other choice was there? He knew he couldn't just talk about his problems; simply because there was no easy way to say what he wanted and Starscream wouldn't care to listen.

Hearing an agonized shout from inside the ship, Jack turned on his pede to go and see what Starscream had done this time.


End file.
